User talk:Armond/archive7
first :P Riff 9:37, 7 December 42 B.C (GMT) :Next time fix the timestamp imo. In this, case, I fixed it for you :P For anyone else who's reading this, he posted that at approximately the same time that Cicero was killed :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:30, 12 January 2008 (EST) FIRST ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 00:00, 01 January 0001 (EST) In before second. --71.229 04:29, 12 January 2008 (EST) : In before third hehe. [[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] (''talk''* ) 07:55, 12 January 2008 (EST) Trollin time. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 08:26, 12 January 2008 (EST) :YUGIOH WTFPEENS POKEMON! GOGO SIX SAMURAI! :I also absolutely love sheep. Gaypalm 08:27, 12 January 2008 (EST) Armond is uber a+ in the WoW userbox. BaineTheBotter 08:37, 12 January 2008 (EST) : Wai does Infested always mess up our fun? Look at his stamp, like ... /sigh. [[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] (''talk''* ) 11:23, 12 January 2008 (EST) ::o i herd u dun liek me anymoar? Q_Q ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:36, 12 January 2008 (EST) :::Anymore? :P Lord Belar 19:11, 12 January 2008 (EST) ::::o so thats how u want it eh =O! ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:13, 12 January 2008 (EST) did it on purpose like that lol Riff 02:49, 13 January 2008 (EST) Build:D/A Fists of Energy 2: The Reckoning Why'd you delete my build?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 12:09, 13 January 2008 (EST) :Large combination of dupe, PvX:NAME, and PvX:WELL. That and you were warned against it happening making it. -- Armond Warblade 12:48, 13 January 2008 (EST) What if i rename it?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 13:31, 13 January 2008 (EST) :Then I might not be as pissed at you for making a build you were specifically told not to. It's still a bad build. -- Armond Warblade 13:33, 13 January 2008 (EST) ::No-one ever told me not to make that build, they told me not to make the Ele version.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 13:49, 13 January 2008 (EST) :::But now it was deleted. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt™']] -_- 13:56, 13 January 2008 (EST) :::And you don't see the problem with that? -- Armond Warblade 14:43, 13 January 2008 (EST) ::::Maybe there bloody well isn't one? Gaymond Warshit 15:09, 13 January 2008 (EST) :::::Maybe there is? Lord Belar 15:11, 13 January 2008 (EST) ::::::o rly? So build authors aren't allowed to make builds now? Well what the fuck is the point in having a builds wiki then? Sounds like some fuckin stupid shit to me. Gaymond Warshit 15:13, 13 January 2008 (EST) :::::::It was a dupe of a piece of shit. Lord Belar 15:14, 13 January 2008 (EST) today in TA funniest thing ever 4 W/Mo, I saw them casting Mending, Used Frenzy, and used healing sig and Healing hands to heal.....took about 3 seconds till they died. :Gogogo! -- Armond Warblade 23:57, 13 January 2008 (EST) ::Should've brought SB. --71.229 00:09, 14 January 2008 (EST) :::they didn't have echo and flare, did they? - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 12:43, 14 January 2008 (EST) ::::W/Mo/Me/E prof = win ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:45, 14 January 2008 (EST) :::::they're meta. - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 12:48, 14 January 2008 (EST) ::::::yah iv herd the rumors ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:50, 14 January 2008 (EST) TA on GW tonight? In like, half hour or so? I've got a few ideas for modded metaway, need some people to run with, and then upload onto PvX, since I have to test the builds. Care to join me? ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 13:07, 14 January 2008 (EST) :Tome zones fail, that was at like 5 am my time. -- Armond Warblade 13:09, 14 January 2008 (EST) wtfx Half my chars are in kaineng... leave them where you found them plzkthx! -Auron 06:19, 16 January 2008 (EST) :Wtfx, they were there already, and I only went on your war, ele and sin anyway :p -- Armond Warblade 12:16, 16 January 2008 (EST) ::No chars > you both. /owned bitches. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 06:02, 17 January 2008 (EST) nonukesinpvewut? We do HM dungeens w/o paras with like 4 nukers =( — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 22:21, 20 January 2008 (EST) :lolsnowmen -- Armond Warblade 00:49, 21 January 2008 (EST) Fire Tock WTF! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!!!? CMON! ANSWER ME! WTF! WHY!?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 20:21, 21 January 2008 (EST) :Because, obviously, it was retarded, as you're sounding. -- Armond Warblade 20:49, 21 January 2008 (EST) ::A ton of people said they liked it.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 09:18, 22 January 2008 (EST) :::Liked what? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 09:23, 22 January 2008 (EST) ::::I could care less how many people like it. It's a "new messages" thing. If you want to do that, do it somewhere else. -- Armond Warblade 14:22, 22 January 2008 (EST) :::::Armond, you ROLLBACKED the page. It reverted EVERY ONE OF HIS EDITS back up to January 5th, which was the last time anyone other than him edited it. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 16:14, 22 January 2008 (EST) ::::::....OH CRAP -- Armond Warblade 18:52, 22 January 2008 (EST) :::::::Oh noes! did someone caught Armond failing?(no offense) I found it rather weird you rolled the page though ;| BaineTheBotter 23:06, 22 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::You get used to one click editing reeeeeeal fast. -- Armond Warblade 23:07, 22 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::That's easier, i suppose. BaineTheBotter 23:10, 22 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::You have no idea. (Notice I used it to undo the rollback...) -- Armond Warblade 23:12, 22 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::(ssssshhhhh baine, anyone that catches him failing might get b& as a cover up) –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 23:13, 22 January 2008 (EST) So i herd you lieked mudkipz?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 00:57, 23 January 2008 (EST) Lol 55ing takes no skill. Thought you might like to know [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 13:49, 24 January 2008 (EST) :Next time I log on gw I'll decide if I care. -- Armond Warblade 13:50, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::LAST LOGIN, 3 MONTHS AGO. SRRY FOR U, U CANT DECIDE SINCE YOU DONT LOG IN LOLLLL. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 14:20, 24 January 2008 (EST) :::That'd kinda be the point. (Also, Snow, thanks for reminding me to take down all that junk.) -- Armond Warblade 14:22, 24 January 2008 (EST) orly can i HA on your account for a week? I'm banned and I'll get you to r3 ;o — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 18:23, 24 January 2008 (EST) :no u -- Armond Warblade 18:29, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::lol @ skakid ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:47, 24 January 2008 (EST) Midline Guide Yeah, I wrote it. Yeah, it's small. Yeah, it's got my touch to it. Please make it look professional, lecture me, and get on with our lives. RustyTheMesmer 20:43, 24 January 2008 (EST) :You think I actually know how to play midline? -- Armond Warblade 20:48, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::No, but I suspect you are more literate than I am, yes? RustyTheMesmer 20:49, 24 January 2008 (EST) :::do remember this is Armond we are talking about lol Riff 23:14, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::::lolz tru dat. Random thought: PvP people can be very good and have little to show for it except a r1 champ title, and have little money, when PvE people have cool looking titles and a lot of money but still suck badly. A jihad on PvE! RustyTheMesmer 01:48, 25 January 2008 (EST) hey Can you unblock me please? I used Wtf? to test Checkuser, not for anything else =( -- Skakid Block Why? Lord Belar 15:24, 26 January 2008 (EST) :Because it's clogging up RC. Use minor edit, like DE said. :Also, good job evading the block. Your IP's blocked too. -- Armond Warblade 15:32, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::If you mean grinch's talk page, then if you had actually bothered to read the dates rather than baning the top few people, you would have noticed that I haven't posted there since before anyone mentioned bans for not using minor edits. Lord Belar 15:52, 26 January 2008 (EST) :::I was using histories. Specifically, you were banned for this edit. Stop using proxies or your ban goes for longer. -- Armond Warblade 16:54, 26 January 2008 (EST) I think mesmers own PvE to. I want to say you rock because I have never seen anyone say mesmer own at PvE add me ign is Mr Prash Minor edits Yes, I saw Lord Belars comment and your answers. My question isn't regarding my block really but more about minor edits. If I got blocked for not using minor edits, I must not use them enough. So first off, should minor edit be used when making a comment on a talk page, if so that doesn't make sense. Even if it's a idiotic and stupid comment it shouldn't be minor as you otherwise can't see if someone made a new comment. Would you care to explain when to use minor edit and when not to? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:41, 27 January 2008 (EST) :As was said on grinch's talk page (the only page I've banned people for not using minor edits on), spamming without using minor edits is bad. If it's productive, fine, but if it's just something like a wtf chain, it needs to be marked as a minor edit. -- Armond Warblade 15:58, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::i dont see any difference between normal edits and minor edits, whats the difference rly? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:30, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::Again, as was explained on Grinch's talk page, minor edits don't clog up recent changes. This is because there's an option to hide minor edits from the recent changes list. -- Armond Warblade 17:57, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::::Being that minor edits aren't used solely for wtf chains, and half of the regular edits are minor, I don't really see someone hiding minor edits in recent changes just to get rid of a few wtf messages along with half of pvxwiki's edits. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 18:00, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::::For one, it's not "a few", it's a shitload. For another, when people stalk recent changes, I'd say a lot of them don't care about the minor edits (any of them). -- Armond Warblade 18:02, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::::::I have all my contribs set to minor. Lulz. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 18:06, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Am I alone when every single one of my edits is minor? (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 18:06, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::::: Hiding minor edits sure works great. Lord Belar 18:09, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::::::That doesnt happen for me.Bob fregman 18:14, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::::::I'm pretty sure that was a joke? (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 18:18, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::No, I was pointing out the +1387 "minor edit." Lord Belar 18:19, 27 January 2008 (EST) By the way, checking "Enhanced recent changes (JavaScript)" in your prefs→rc clears up a lot of the clutter in rc. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 18:38, 27 January 2008 (EST) Late answers ftw. However why would I then get banned for making 1 comment, which was stupid, and 2 comments which wasn't necessary to use minor edits on. Secondly if you get a one day ban for not using minor edit, do you not believe you're creating a fear of not having minor edit checked. I would suggest having something along the lines of "do not display messages shorter than X amounts of letters" as it's those messages you want to ignore. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:11, 28 January 2008 (EST) Slaver's Exile-other non meta builds Hey was wondering if you'd be ever so kind as to solve this argument i'm having with someone, it appears as if neither of us will agree with the other, and tbh i can't be bothered to continue to argue, and if i did i feel i might say something i perhaps shouldn't =p PheNaxKian (T/ ) 15:05, 28 January 2008 (EST) :lulz he was also arguing with me for the Great Dwarf Army team, QQ ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:54, 28 January 2008 (EST) My Ban Care to explain why I was banned cuz I dont think I broke any policies. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:23, 28 January 2008 (EST) :If you really need someone to explain it to you, then three days might not have been long enough. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:33, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::Maybe, but I dont know what I did wrong that constituted a ban in teh link that armond gave in his reasoning for my ban. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:36, 28 January 2008 (EST) :::I think the following sums it up rather nicely: Even if he does, thats not the point, don't be a dick. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz yôrz) 17:58, 24 January 2008 (EST) Its fun and I can, so I will. --- Ressmonkey (talk) 17:59, 24 January 2008 (EST) '' :::'¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:44, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::::How does that constitute a ban? There is no Dont be a Dick policy, so that doesnt really work. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'''Ressmonkey]] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:45, 28 January 2008 (EST) :::::No, but we have admin discretion. If you want senseless policy following, go to GWW. Lord Belar 21:47, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Where is there an admin discretion policy? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:48, 28 January 2008 (EST) :::::::PW:ADMIN — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 21:49, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::Thats gay, you should only be able to be banned for something that the wiki has approved is wrong (as outlined in policies). Otherwise, we have power-hungry crazy people who can do what ever they hell they feel like. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:53, 28 January 2008 (EST) :::::(Big Edit Conflict) Regardless of whether or not we've written a don't be a dick policy, not being a dick is one of the basic tenets of a wiki community. There are reasons for this. Furthermore, although we do not have a specific policy that explicitly states "dicks get banned", we have a combination of PvX:ADMIN (if an administrator feels it is prudent, he may remove a user from the Wiki for any reason, or no reason at all) and PvXwiki:Ignore All Rules (Obeying the rules is less important than improving the site). Your actions were in no way beneficial to PvX and were, in fact, obstructing progress. Armond deemed it prudent to give you time to cool down. If you continue acting in the way you were before your ban, you are going to have problems. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:59, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::::::You know what I just realized, PvX is Marxist. Its amazing that it took me so long to realise this, but its totally true. Im not gonna state why cuz its more fun if you try to prove me wrong and then I prove you wrong, and if you dont know what a Marxist is, Marxist = dirty fucking communist. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:07, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Marxism is pretty nice actually, communism not so nice. There is a difference. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 22:16, 28 January 2008 (EST) :::::::And no, I'm not a communist nor your mistaken Marxist. Capitalism is the way to go. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 22:17, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::Im an American. When I say communist, I dont mean hippies smoking weed and sharing LSD, I mean the bastard Soviets who we should have nuked back in 49 while we could. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:38, 28 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::I giggled. --71.229.204.25 23:04, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::"Dirty fucking communist" is not an accurate description of Marxism. It's been too long since my history classes, so I'm not 100% sure on Marxism, but I will say that we're a dictatorship. If you're going to be a dick, you'll be banned. If you don't like it, leave. There's already been a huge discussion on the official wiki as to why this way of doing things doesn't invite abuse of power, so you'll forgive me if I don't repeat myself. If we start only banning people for breaking policy, trolls will find annoying things that policies don't cover and abuse them - it's happened on the official wiki. ::::::::::If you're going to be racist, I suggest you not do it on my talk page. If you're going to do it elsewhere, I suggest you not do it to the point where you get yourself banned. -- Armond Warblade 23:08, 28 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Gotta watch out for that Sysop Slam, can really kick your ass.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 01:27, 29 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::I heard the template is still broken. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 01:28, 29 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::You heard right.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 01:30, 29 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::Next time you get server access, Rapta, feel free to fix "div class=skill infobox". It's a few hundred pixels (or a few dozen percent) too wide. -- Armond Warblade 01:58, 29 January 2008 (EST) Democracies are stupid. If they work right, they allow a nation (or a wiki) to sit on its ass and do nothing. If they don't work right, they make a great cover for the actual ruling regime (which is usually an oligarchy). This wiki isn't a democracy. We don't generally like failure as our form of government - as Belar said, if you like seeing failure at every turn, go read GWW's admin policy. If you feel the admin(s) have been acting wrongly or abusing their power, you can do something about it. I see two pages on the wiki you can post on to raise your concerns - and if you don't feel comfortable making it public, Defiant and I have also listed email addresses and MSN contacts. If you have a concern, please bring it up. If not, stop stirring up trouble and pretending that democracy actually works. Thanks. -Auron 02:08, 29 January 2008 (EST) :Any form of government doesn't work, but any form of government works better than no government. Except maybe dictatorships, but then again maybe not. If everyone had good intentions then government wouldn't be needed. In my opinion, government is there to protect the good people from the bad people, and right now, there isn't a government in the world that can do that. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 07:22, 29 January 2008 (EST) ::This really isn't the place for huge discussions about forms of government, but your comment goaded me to answer. Dictatorship is usually the best (most efficient, most beneficial) form of government; anyone pretending otherwise is just kidding themselves. No other system is as quick and solid (even oligarchies, which are the next best, are slower than dictatorships when it comes time to decide). The problem we get in Real Life is dictators who aren't driven by good - however, that doesn't make the form of government any less awesome. I mean, hell - people made the USA "democracy" so we wouldn't have to deal with a king. Look where that's gotten us :/ After years of having a fake democracy, we can't even get our own troops (hell, our own National Guard) out of Iraq - pretty sure that's a failure of a system. -Auron 07:34, 29 January 2008 (EST) :::I just had this discussion with my ex-girlfriend. I'm just going to say this and be done, as you are right, this isn't the place. Maybe I'll make a page or something. Anyway, you are right, I believe that a dictatorship would be the best idea, though as you said, they are never driven by a good person, hence why I said they are the worst. If you go raw power, then yes it is the best. For the real world, democracy is the best political system, even with all its failures. If you want to go economy, my pick would be socialism in theory, capitalism in practice. If you want to add more to this, go to User Talk:Bluemilkman/Government. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 21:07, 29 January 2008 (EST) ::::Would that be the reason she's now your ex, b/c you talk about government with her?— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:35, 30 January 2008 (EST) :::::In most cases, that would be a yes, but in this case, no. She's usually the one to bring it up, and seeing how she is on her school's debate team, she usually beats me. The reason she's my ex is because of the phrase "her school". I also love how we're talking about my ex-girlfriends on Armond's talk page, haha. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 20:20, 30 January 2008 (EST) ::::::I have no problem with it. :P -- Armond Warblade 21:07, 30 January 2008 (EST) Armond Armond ist der Best! Riff 22:01, 30 January 2008 (EST) Your userpage ROOLZ. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 12:16, 31 January 2008 (EST) :THREE SECONDS TOO LATE. -- Armond Warblade 12:17, 31 January 2008 (EST) ::AWW NAW U CHANGE NOOO ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 12:17, 31 January 2008 (EST) :::REVERT PLX K THX ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:30, 31 January 2008 (EST) PvXMail Can u send me the PvXMail info to my email address at frvwfr2@aim.com? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 15:13, 31 January 2008 (EST) :Ask Wizardboy, I can't find it at the moment... -- Armond Warblade 16:25, 31 January 2008 (EST) Your advice please Help would be appreciated.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:51, 31 January 2008 (EST) :Imho, if you have a 55 monk, do cursed lands 55 or 600/smite various places. Otherwise, go VwK, cause you can do ss/sv on your 55 easily. -- Armond Warblade 21:00, 31 January 2008 (EST) ::Can you talk to me ingame over the weekend on builds/farming places. i seriously am a failure at pve.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:26, 31 January 2008 (EST) :::Bother me if you see me on. I'm not on much anymore, but if I see you I'll chat. -- Armond Warblade 22:26, 31 January 2008 (EST) ::::k, thanks.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 22:31, 31 January 2008 (EST) :::::Stop being afk so i can ask you something :D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 19:15, 1 February 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_Weapon_of_Mass_Destruction&action=rate Despite the incorrect vote, the 3rd sentence to the end is a pretty obvious reason why he voted it high. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 07:02, 6 February 2008 (EST) :...I got the new messages notice by following a link from GWW to your userpage. -- Armond Warblade 17:30, 6 February 2008 (EST) U make me lol You're the funniest admin. Like your comment: First you're wrong (lol, water trident warrior?)... LOL water trident warrior. How did u make up something like that. Frans 17:41, 6 February 2008 (EST) :Maybe b/c someone actually posted one...— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:19, 6 February 2008 (EST) ::The links he posted included a link to Guru's build storage page. I clicked PvP, then Warrior, and one of the first few was a WT warrior. I then closed the tab. -- Armond Warblade 19:12, 6 February 2008 (EST) :::The key to the Water Trident warrior is having lots of energy available. I have therefore included a bar to show you how to do this. prof=w/eTrident@0Prodigy@0Fervor@0of Energy@0Endurance@0of Blood@0Siphon@0Signet/build I believe the use is obvious. --71.229.204.25 19:27, 6 February 2008 (EST) :The updates to offering of blood and glyph of energy make this build imba XD ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:20, 6 February 2008 (EST) ::lol this build doesn't stand a chance against my Echo mending Frenzy Healsig Shadow Form Warrior! I'm invincible! Riff 01:04, 7 February 2008 (EST)